Rencontre avec la Sainte Pelle
by swet-dream
Summary: Ecrit à l'origine pour le Calendrier de l'Avent mais publication personnelle. Oui le Fossoyeur est notre chouchou, oui nous le guettons sur les internet mais d'où vient la Sainte Pelle (Pupuce pour les intimes)? OS


Elle me regarde, m'observe, me hante, me suit. Pupuce… Ma Pupuce à moi. Ma réussite, ma gloire, ma vie … Ma Pupuce de rêve. Elle se réchauffe sous mes doigts, elle est une présence de plus quand rien ne va , silencieuse et discrète, tout simplement parfaite … Ma Pupuce chérie.

Il serait temps de raconter notre rencontre tu ne crois pas ? La lueur du soleil sur ta surface brillante et lisse me font comprendre ton assentiment. Ou ton ressentiment… Pupuce, la vraie, l'unique, l'irremplaçable au manche en bois vernis et usé par mes doigts gantés me boude depuis l'arrivée de la Pelle en métal gravé à mon Blason : La sainte Dune . Elle est belle, belle comme un iceberg, mes mains ne parviennent pas à la réchauffer et à la faire vivre comme une authentique Sainte Pelle… J'ai bien peur que cette sublime œuvre d'art ne puisse jamais remplacer la vraie Pupuce, si vivante, si pleine de vigueur et de chaleur, bien qu'un peu émoussée mais parfaitement adaptée à ma vie de Fossoyeur délicat. La nouvelle Pelle, elle, est tranchante, elle blesse mes vieux films qui ne veulent plus avoir affaire à nous car elle les maltraite. Elle raye même les dvd la jeune sacripante !

Mais revenons à nos moutons de paille de fer…. Ma rencontre avec Pupuce La Belle La Bien Nommée…

Quand j'étais un minot tout propre, j'aimais par-dessus tous mes mitaines de laines. Mais mes mitaines, bien que mes meilleures amies se sentaient seules, elles voulaient de la compagnie. J'exécrai pour ma part la compagnie des autres marmots qui se tapaient dessus ou, comble de l'horreur voulaient Parler Aux Filles avec des majuscules dans la voix. Beurk.

J'errais donc seul et désœuvré à la recherche d'amis pour jouer avec mes mitaines et moi et passaient le plus clair de mon temps à élaborer des pièges dans lesquels faire tomber les jeunes enfants qui m'énervaient avec leur visage trop mignons et leur manie trop chou.

Un jour, n'y tenant plus de solitude et d'ennui, je m'approchais de mon papi et lui demandait quoi faire pour m'occuper …. Je lui demandais même de jouer avec moi ou au moins de me permettre de rester avec lui pendant qu'il travaillait…

Mon papi ne pouvait pas jouer avec moi, il me suggéra de retirer mes mitaines et de l'aider à creuser un trou dans lequel il allait planter un jeune pommier. Pour les mitaines je refusait bien sûre dans la peur de les priver d'une occupation si joyeuse qui s'offrait à nous. Je m'apprêtais à courir vers la maison pour me saisir de ma pelle en plastique quand mon papi m'arrêta et me tendis un objet superbe, une Pelle neuve, reluisante au soleil d'automne qui semblait me sourire et faire vibrer l'air autour d'elle. Pupuce venait d'entrer dans ma vie mais je ne le savais pas encore. Je me doutais évidemment que cette pelle serait particulière de par sa beauté et de l'évidente intelligence dont elle exsudait alors déjà… Pupuce et moi, si jeune et déjà fait l'un pour l'autre…

Dès lors je fus pris d'une frénésie de trou… Mes pièges pour les enfants du quartier devinrent d eplus en plus perfectionnés, je me servais de Pupuce comme d'arme de défense et ne tardais pas à me voir affublé du surnom de « fossoyeur psychopathe » vu que je creusais et blessais sans cesse. J'étais le plus fort, nous étions les plus forts.

Et mon papi intervint encore une fois…

Pour un de mes Noel, il me fit présent d'une clé.

Cette clé me dit-il alors, ouvre la porte d'un site inexploré et plus vaste que le monde lui-même. Là-bas, pour trouver des trésors il faut creuser, mais creuser délicatement pour ne rien abimer… Je n'en pouvais plus d'impatience …. Il fallait ue j'aille voir en personne où mon cadeau me mènerait…

Mon grand-père m'y mena.

Il n'entra jamais avec moi dans le Désert Cinématographique comme il l'appelait mais chaque découverte que je faisais, il acceptait de la partager avec moi…

Pupuce et moi étions en train d'apprendre à nous connaîter, nous découvrions les Trésors et les Perles enfouit dans le Grand Désert Du Cinéma et nous faisions connaissances avec notre idole : La Sainte Dune. La légende prenait forme… Ma Pupuce chérie apprenait à me donner son avis sur mes commentaires parfois acerbes de certaines œuvres et apprenait aussi à dénicher des Pépites cachées timidement derrière de géants blockbusters …. J'achetais une nouvelle amie caméra et nous apprîmes à nous mettre en scène, notre renommée grandit… Nous étions devenus « le Fossoyeur de Film « .

L'évocation de ces souvenirs me rend nostalgique, j'écrase une larme d'émotion et fait un câlin à ma Pupuce, la vraie, celle qui a son fan club réservé et des adorateurs. La seule et unique Sainte Pelle. L'autre me servira de porte-manteau , toute belle qu'elle soit j'ai compris la leçon.

« Je t'aime Pupuce » je murmure en éteignant la lumière et en me blottissant contre elle.


End file.
